In a U.S. patent application entitled "Safety Illuminated Shoe" filed on Feb. 10, 1994 with a Ser. No. 08/194,395, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,697 now granted to the same applicant of this application, there is provided with a safety illuminated shoe including a plurality of illuminators secured on a printed circuit board having a flip-flap trigger switch mounted on the printed circuit board and electrically connected between two poles of a power source of batteries packed under the printed circuit board for supporting the printed circuit board as shown in FIG. 1, whereby upon treading of the shoe to close two contacts of the flip-flap trigger switch, the illuminators will be lit up for a predetermined time period as controlled by an integrated circuit built on the printed circuit board.
However, such a prior art may have the following drawbacks:
1. The flip-flap trigger switch 23 of the illuminating means 2 includes an upper disk portion 231 and a lower contactor plate 234, depressibly contacted with each other for triggering the illuminators. Both the disk portion 231 and the lower contactor plate 234 should be welded or fixed on the printed circuit board 22 to increase the assembly and production cost. PA1 2. Once the on-off main switch 27 is on, the power of the batteries 24 will be continuously consumed to shorten the service life of the batteries 24 when wearing and treading the shoe to light the illuminators 26 even at day time.
In view of the prior arts of illuminated footwears or switches for the illuminated footwears such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,131, 5,188,447, 4,848,009, 4,253,253, 4,128,861, 4,014,115, and 3,800,133, there is not provided with any simpler switch device for automatically switching on or off the power supply to the flashing or illuminating footwears.
It is therefore desirous to invent a switch, simpler in structure and cheaper in cost, for the control of the illumination of the flashing footwears.